The Life of a Teenage Siren
by D.A.S.B8600
Summary: Serena Sea is a siren and she hates it. Until one day, when Percy goes missing near her home, now, she has to change everything she believes in to save her friend.
1. Chapter 1

**Sirena's POV**

I hate music. I hate being drop dead gorgeous. I hate my voice. My name is Serena Sea and I am a teenage siren. My mother says I turn out to look just like her, with her terribly sharp teeth, to tear up her male victims. I hate being a siren. Since I haven't matured into a full siren, whenever I sing, or do anything close to it, any male thing will draw near the sound of my voice. So I don't talk, but since my looks attract males, it's very hard not to talk.

"Hello beautiful. How 'bout you and I head to trig together?" Michael Turnson said, more like turn-off! He was the star quarter-back of the football team, every girl (except for me) was head-over heels in love with him and he was a complete idiot. I slammed my locker shut and walked away.

"Yo! I just asked you a question! Don't walk away from me!" He said, reaching for my shoulder. Instantly, I grabbed his wrist and twisted. He fell to his knees.

"Don't even try" I said, releasing him. The whole hallway was staring. I was the girl you did not mess with. With my jet-black hair and 'striking' blue eyes, I could steal, break, and then throw a boys heart into flames just by looking at him. But, for some reason, this one girl just doesn't know when to leave a girl alone.

"Hi Serena! Are you going to the dance on Friday night?" Hailey, a short little blonde-haired brown eyed little girl, asked.

"No Hailey. I am not going to the idiotic excuse for a 'dance'. Besides, I have plans" I said. Those 'plans' that I had was actually training sessions for my 'Siren Responsibilities'. My mother's own words. Then, the only boy who has never even talked to me, much less looked at me, walked up to me.

"Serena. I need your help with…something" He said, eyeing Hailey. I could tell that he was a demigod. I could smell it. I guess he could see through the mist and saw what a truly horrible creature I am. I nodded and dragged him outside, disobeying the school rules of staying inside.

"Percy Jackson is missing and the last place he was, was near _your_ home" He said. I stared at him.

"Oh my gods, my mom is going to kill him!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! How do you like my new fanfic? I know that I've already written a PJO fanfic, but I JUST LOVE IT SO MUCH! Well, c u's later! And I'm super sorry about the LOST fanfic thing, I clicked the wrong document when uploading to the doc manager, and I didn't double check! Gaah!**

**Serena's POV**

"We have to go know" I said, grabbing his wrist.

"What about school?" Jonathan asked.

"Screw school! We have to save Percy!" I yelled. Then I heard something. Silence.

"Oh no" I whispered. I know that silence, and apparently, so did Jonathan. He pulled out his sword and I got into battle mode. Then, it struck. I screamed as it slashed my cheek and threw me against the ground.

"_Hades requests your presence_" The fury hissed.

"Not. NOW!" I yelled, kicking her off. She hissed and looked at Jonathan. She smiled a horribly sharp smile, like my mothers.

"_Fresh meat. Yum_" She hissed. He readied his sword and when she charged, he sidestepped, then stabbed her in the back…kind of like my father to my mother, not literally though.

"Leave us alone" He said before she turned to ash.

"C'mon. We have to go before she re-forms" I said. He nodded and turned his sword back into a coin. I looked at him strangely.

"Jason let me borrow it" He said. I nodded, still no knowing who Jason is.

"_Where do you think you're going?_" The fury hissed, already re-formed. I groaned.

"Look. Right now, we kind of have to stop my mother from killing my friend; your bosses nephew, Percy Jackson" I said.

"_Hades knows. He wants to help_"

Getting into the underworld, almost every ghost, shadow, spirit, whatever you want to call them begged for our help. Jonathan couldn't understand them, but I could. It was heart breaking. I had to hold back ears a couple of times. When we finally made it to Hades's castle, Cerberus had a gigantic chew toy and a belly rub.

"Hades, what do want? I'm kind of in a hurry" I said. Hades and I were close; he was kind of my father-figure.

"Serena, why do you want to save an enemy, even if it means ruining your family?" He asked. He didn't even notice that Jonathan was standing next to me. Jonathan coughed to get his attention.

"Honey, I think that demigod wants your attention" Persephone said sweetly. I've always loved Persephone. She is so kind and caring and I feel as though I can trust her…well as much as a monster could trust someone.

"Darling, I know" Hades said, eyeing Jonathan. He walked closer, but I stepped in front of Jonathan.

"_Not him. We need him._" I said in our language that we made up together. It was an assortment of clicks and clacks and tongue stuff. Hades smiled.

"So, who's your godly parent?" He asked. Jonathan mumbled something, but none of us could hear.

"What was that? Speak up boy" Hades said. Jonathan looked at me and I could instantly tell that his godly parent was someone he didn't like.

"My father is your brother, Zeus" He said. My jaw just about fell off.

"Oh, wonderful, another nephew" Hades said sarcastically. I smiled a bit. I looked over at Jonathan.

"Why didn't you tell me that you were the son of the most powerful god on Olympus?" I asked. He shrugged sheepishly. I sighed.

"Hades. Please just help us find Percy" I said quietly. Percy and I knew each other and since we were both creatures of Poseidon, he was like my brother.

"Alright. I'll tell you what to do. Know, here's the plan…"

**Sorry! I love cliff hangers! This might be might last update for a while, 'cause I'm SUPER busy with school. We have exhibition next week and then we have a beach day (YAY!) then the next week we have POL's (Presentation Of Learning) and then… SCHOOL'S OUT BABY! On the 15****th****.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Serena's POV**

"_I love you Daniel. But I can't stay. My mother will kill you!" The girl with the ivory hair said to a boy with the same colored hair, but with big, chocolate brown eyes._

"_I know. But I'll leave before she gets here" He said. Then the front door flew open._

"_MOM! NO!" She screamed as the woman with teeth as sharp as razors and hair that was flying everywhere grabbed Daniel and threw him into the wall. Her mother looked at the girl with evil red eyes._

"_It was for your own good" the woman growled as the girl ran over to Daniel._

"_Daniel?" She whispered._

"_Serena" He croaked. She smiled as a tear rolled down her cheek. His eyes were slowly closing, and his hand, which Serena was squeezing tightly, lost all strength._

"_Daniel?" She whispered._

"DANIEL!" I screamed sitting straight up in bed. Sweat plastered my hair to my forehead and my breathing was ragged. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself down. I looked around and remembered that after Hades told us the plan, he sent us to some rooms to get to bed. I looked at the clock on my phone. 2:32. I sighed and quietly got out of bed. It was cold, so I threw on a black bathrobe and some slippers. I slipped out into the kitchen and opened the fridge door (Yes. They have a kitchen. Even the god and goddess of the Underworld have to eat!) I closed it, when I remembered that I'd have to stay here if I did. I still grabbed a soda.

"Serena? Darling, what are you doing out here?" Persephone asked, sitting down next to me.

"Couldn't sleep. Got hungry" I said, simply. She smiled.

"Well. You shouldn't be drinking soda right before bed" She said. I smiled. She was more motherly than my real mother.

"It's alright. I'm not going to drink it. I'm saving it for when I actually am" I said. She looked at me.

"You want to stay here?" She asked quietly. I nodded.

"You'll never be able to go back you know. Or you can pull a fast one like me" She said. I smiled at her.

"Yeah, but I'd have to stay with my real mother" I said.

"Or you could prove yourself worthy and get your siren powers stripped and become a half-blood" Persephone said quickly and quietly.

"What? I can do that? Why didn't you tell me before? I would have done it at birth!" I said, jumping up.

"Yes…you can so that. But I didn't tell you because you'd have to give your life. You'd be born as a siren, but die a half-blood" She said. My heart sank. I sat back down.

"I'm sorry, Serena" She said.

"I'm still doing it" I said. She looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?" I asked.

"You can't do it! You'll die!" She said. I shrugged.

"Maybe I won't. I might live. There's probably a slim chance of me being able to live" I said.

"Yes! There is a slim chance, but it has only been done by one other person, ever! She's been dead for hundreds of years though" Persephone said.

"Well. Isn't that convenient"


	4. Chapter 4

**Serena's POV**

We were standing at the edge of Elysium. I was looking inside for whoever we were looking for. Persephone was on my left side and Jonathan was on my right side.

"Come. She's over here" Persephone said, leading us in. She brought us to a girl with light brown hair and very light blue eyes. Everything was lighter in the underworld. She was stroking a rose. She looked up at us.

"Silena?" Jonathan asked. She looked to him and smiled a sweet and dazzling smile. A boy with a very strong build, brown eyes and black hair walked over. He put an arm around Silena. I figured that when they were alive, they were dating.

"I thought you said she died hundreds of years ago!" Jonathan said to me.

"That's what Persephone said" I said, holding my hands up in surrender. I looked back to Silena.

"Um… I need to talk to you…about turning into a demigod" I said to Silena. Her face darkened. She nodded towards the boy. He nodded back and walked away.

"You're a siren" She said with a soft voice. I nodded.

"Jonathan" She said. I looked over to him and realized he was staring. I punched him in the shoulder.

"Ow! Oh, right. I'll leave now" He said, walking away. I looked to Persephone, but she was gone.

"It seems like we are alone" Silena said. I nodded.

"Sit" She instructed, patting the seat next to her. I sat down.

"You're a siren who wants to become a demi-god…without dying" She said. I nodded. She sighed.

"I think you already know that you have to do a good deed" She said. I nodded again.

"I need to become a demi-god. I hate being a siren, I know that I'm meant for a bigger purpose, not just to kill innocent boys" I said, sighing. Silena smiled at me.

"Don't worry. I felt exactly how you do" She said. I sighed.

"But I can't die. Well, I don't have much to live for, but I don't want to die" I whispered.

"Don't worry. As long as you have someone that you love who loves you, you'll be fine. I had Charlie" She said, gazing at the large boy.

"So…like beauty and the beast? Except, I'm the beast" I said.

"As long as you have someone you love that loves you" She said. I looked back at Jonathan. He was talking to Charlie.

"I know you're not looking at Charlie. So it's Jonathan? He's a good kid. Good with a sword, has a quick wit, and can shoot someone with a lightning bolt for you" Silena said. I smiled, turning back to her.

"So what do I need to do?" I asked her.

"Just go to camp-half blood and talk to Rachel" She said. I nodded. And stood up.

"Jonathan!" I called, he ran over.

"Let's go"

Once we got out of the Underworld, we were in the middle of an alley. I heard screaming of a boy. I looked to the end of the alley and saw a boy with white hair and a buzz cut. He was being attacked by the gigantic Chimera. The monster knocked the sword out of his hand. I gasped and ran towards him.

"Hey!" I yelled. The Chimera turned towards me. I lunged at it. I hit it's flaming mane, but was unharmed. I hopped onto it's back and punched the goat in the face. It bleated in anger. I ignored it.

"Run!" I yelled to the boy. But I couldn't find him. I looked down and saw him on the ground unconscious. I groaned. I need to tell you something, Siren's, they kind of are like cats. They have retractable claws, and so do Sirens. My claws came out, and I slit the monsters throat. It collapsed on top of me. I screamed in pain. Jonathan was leaning the boy against the wall, but when he heard me scream, he ran over to me.

"Hold on. Just hold onto me" He said. My right hand gripped his wrist, and my left was clutching his shirt. He pulled me out from under the beast.

"Thanks" I said, standing up, with his help. We were very close. I looked into his eyes. We were about to kiss, when the boy groaned. Jonathan let go of me and went to help the boy who was trying to stand up. When he opened his eyes, I gasped. They were completely black. It's like his pupils dominated his eyes. There was still white, but it's still kinda creepy. Then I looked down at his jaw angle and back to his entire face.

"I'm Serena. Are you okay?" I asked. He nodded, rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Than. Than Klesh" He said, introducing himself.

"Let's get to camp" Jonathan muttered. I nodded.

"You know, I was actually was on my way there, when that Chimera just came out and attacked me" Than said. I nodded.

"That's strange" Jonathan said, standing at the edge the alley.

"What?" I asked. Stepping next to him. We were right in the middle of Time Square. I groaned and whistled. A taxi pulled up right in front of us in a matter of seconds. I hopped inside and Jonathan right after me, then Than.

"Where to?" The cab driver asked in a rough accent. I could tell he was from the Bronx.

"Jonathan" I said. He cleared his voice.

"Long Island. 3.141 Farm Road, Montauk" He said. The driver nodded and began to drive. When we got there, the driver gave us a strange look. He's a human, so he can't see through the mist, so all he saw was a big hill.

"Are you sure this is the place?" He asked. I looked up the hill and saw a sign that said 'CAMP HALF-BLOOD'.

"Yep" Jonathan said. The driver grunted.

"Whatever. Can I just have my money now?" He asked. I nodded, pulling out a wad of cash. The driver's eyes widened, as did Jonathan's.

"Where'd you get that?" Jonathan asked. I ignored him and gave the driver the money.

"Look, if you're into…stuff, I've got a stash right here" He said. I gasped and slapped his hand.

"I _inherited_ a lot of money from my dad. Not drug dealing!" I yelled, climbing out of the car. I thought I had smelled something funny.

"Let's go in" I said, about to walk past the scary looking dragon.

"I wouldn't-" Jonathan started, but was cut off, by me bouncing off of the barriers and landing on top of him.

"Sorry" I groaned. He grunted in response. I looked up at Than, who was trying hard not to laugh. I looked down at my arms and saw smoke. I groaned and touched my hair. Higher than the Empire State. That's why he was laughing. I rolled my eyes and tried to push it down. I was successful. I was normal in a matter of milliseconds. I helped Jonathan up.

"You can't just walk through the magical borders! I don't want to be mean, but the fleece recognizes you as a monster. Thankfully it knew you weren't a fully grown monster, because you're not toast right now!" Jonathan yelled. I nodded.

"Give me a second" He said.

"Go ahead and do what you need to do to get me in" I said.

"I, Jonathan Miller, allow this Siren onto camp grounds" He said. He walked in, beckoning me. I walked through hesitantly. Nothing happened.

"Cool" I said. I turned around and saw Than follow. A girl with blonde hair that was in a ponytail and gray eyes ran up. I recognized her instantly. She only tried to kill me, like, A MILLION TIMES!

"Annabeth" I said. She eyed me suspiciously, and then recognition flickered in her eyes.

"Hey, your that siren girl" She said.

"Bingo" I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and turned to Jonathan.

"Why is _she_ here?" She asked.

"I can hear you, you realize that, right?" I said. Annabeth rolled her eyes and dragged Jonathan down the hill to somewhere far, far away. Than snorted, then walked down the hill. I followed. As we got past the archery range, I heard gasps as I walked by. I could tell that people were staring at me. A tall girl with brown hair and brown eyes walked up in front of me.

"Are you a new camper?" She asked. I scoffed.

"No" I said, pushing past her.

"Then what are you?" She asked. I turned toward her.

"A soon to be camper"


	5. Chapter 5

**Serena's POV**

"A soon to be camper?" The girl asked. I rolled my eyes and began to walk towards the Poseidon cabin, or what I assumed was the Poseidon cabin. I sighed and leaned on the doorframe.

"Who are you?" A boy said from one of the bunks. I couldn't see him, but he sounded young.

"Um, I'm a distant relative. A cousin maybe" I said, thinking. The boy stood. I gasped when I saw him. He was very tall and only had one eye.

"Cousin!" He yelled. He ran towards me and enveloped me in a hug. He squeezed the air out of me.

"Can't…breathe" I gasped. He smiled and let go of me. I began to take deep breaths.

"I see you've met Tyson" A girl said from behind me. I whipped around and saw a girl with pretty gold eyes and red hair.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm Grace Inferno. My mom's Nike" She said. I nodded. Nike is the goddess of Victory.

"I'm Serena Sea. I guess I don't really have a godly parent…more like an uncle" I said. She nodded, and then looked to her left.

"Than!" She yelled, running towards him. He smiled and enveloped her in a hug, which turned into a make-out session.

"Yo! Get a room!" I yelled. Than glared at me and Grace laughed. I stuck my tongue out at both of them.

_That's for interrupting me and Jonathan_ I thought bitterly. I shook the thought out of my head. I walked over to the strawberry fields and sat down on a bench. I looked around and saw no one. I reached into my back pocket and pulled out my pen and sketchbook. I opened it up to a clean page and began to draw. Yes, I know, it's cheesy, but it helps me think! I began to draw when my mom told me that I was a siren…which was around when I was 4 or 5. I usually drew me as a regular girl, or how I imagined myself, but today, I was going to draw something different. Something…outrageous for a girl like me. I pulled my knees towards my chest and began to draw the thing I love most. Jonathan.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jonathan's POV**

What Annabeth was saying was the opposite of true.

"She is a clever little brat. She will make you think that she loves you, then tear your heart right out of your chest. She will ruin your life Jonathan! Believe me, I know" She said. I smiled and shook my head.

"You're wrong, Serena's different. She doesn't even want to be a siren. She wants to be a demi-god! And I will do everything in my power to help her do that" I said, jabbing a finger in her face. She huffed angrily and stormed away. I sighed and walked up the hill to the strawberry fields. They help me think. I heard some rustling and saw Grace and Than making out. I made a gagging sound and walked away. Then I saw Serena. She was curled up in a little ball, asleep with a notebook and pencil next to her. Her ivory hair was spread out and she was breathing softly. One hand was under her head and the other was resting on her stomach. Her knees were curled and she turned to her side. I took a step closer, and sat down next to her. I thought about waking her up, but decided against it, since she looked so peaceful. Then my eyes slipped to the notebook. I reached across her slim, perfect body, and grabbed it. I brought it to my chest. I opened it up to a random page and saw a drawing of me, smiling. My arm was wrapped around a girl with no face, but a question mark. She had gotten every detail right, even the scar on my neck from when a Lamia attacked me **(A/N for those who don't know what that is, it's a monstrous woman who ate little children)**. I looked over at Serena, who was still sleeping soundly and then back to the book. I closed it, and then set it back down where I found it. I leaned over Serena and shook her shoulder.

"Serena, it's time to get up" I whispered. She waved her hand from me, and turned. I laughed and grabbed her by the wrist.

"Let's go, Serena" I said, pulling her. She squealed and stood up.

"I hate you so much right now" she said, pulling a leaf out of her hair. I laughed and led her out, back to camp, where there was some commotion.

"Annabeth. Lay off" Grace said to Annabeth.

"Why should I?" She said, pushing Grace out of the way and walking over to me and Serena.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"She needs to go" Annabeth said.

"She's not going anywhere! What's the meaning of this, Annabeth?" I asked.

"She is not wanted here. She is a monster" Annabeth replied. I turned back t Serena, whose eyes were now glassy. She turned towards the hill and began to run out of camp.

"Now look what you've done. She's probably the only person who could help us find Percy! Nice going, Owl Head" Grace said, shoving Annabeth out of the way, and chasing after Serena. Annabeth turned towards me, with a shocked look.

"You're going to let her talk to me like that?" She yelled.

"Yes. Yes I am, because what you just said was mean. It was a cruel thing to say because Serena would rather die than be anything like a monster. She thinks she is a monster and she will do anything good so she can try and convince herself otherwise. Now, she's probably going to go jump off of Brooklyn Bridge because of you. And Grace is right. She's the only Siren in the world who would help get back Percy. And now, the amazing and wise Annabeth, daughter of Athena, just ruined it" I spat. Now Annabeth eyes were glassy, but stone cold. I then ran up the hill to find out that I was to late.


	7. Chapter 7

**Jonathan's POV**

"…Once I caught up to her, she looked at me and then, disappeared. But she left this" Grace said, handing me Serena's notebook. My heart felt like it was shattered into ten million little pieces, and then set on fire.

"We have to find her. Who knows what damage she can cause in her state" I said finally. Grace nodded firmly.

"Annabeth is really mad guys" Than said, running towards us.

"Well. We can make her happy by finding Percy and Serena" I said. Than smiled.

"Let's go then!"

**Serena's POV**

I had no idea what had happened. The last thing I remembered was Grace grabbing my shoulder and turning me around. I still had my pencil in my hand, but I dropped my notebook. At the moment, I was chained to the wall and was very freaking confused.

"HEY! LET ME OUT!" I screamed. No answer. I groaned and began to pull. The chains easily broke. I stood up and began to run. I hit an invisible wall. I stepped back, and then pressed my hand against it. Glass.

"C'mon!" I yelled. I began to bang against the glass. It began to crack. I smiled and began to bang harder. It shattered in moments. I smiled. I ran forward and then went through this kind of portal. It was like walking through invisible and inter-dimensional goo. Once I came out, my hair was pinned up with sparkly bobby pins. I was also wearing sparkly red high-heels and a sparkly red cocktail dress. I looked around and saw that I was in a contemporary ballroom. I turned around to go back, but someone caught my arm. I turned around to see the only boy I had ever loved except for Jonathan.

"Daniel?" I asked hesitantly. He nodded.

"Daniel! I thought you were dead!" I said, hugging him. I could feel him chuckle.

"I am dead, Serena. But I have this time to warn you. Something big is coming. Something that only you can face to save Percy. But if you choose to save yourself, then Percy and everyone else you love will die" Daniel whispered. His tone was serious and his eyes were dark.

"I'd never choose myself over Percy!" I whispered.

"Now you wouldn't. But when you face it, it might convince you otherwise. You have to do everything in your power to stop the creature, before it destroys everything. Serena, you and only you can defeat it. Our time is running short. But remember, I will always love you and watch over you" He said. I then felt him drift away.

"Daniel! Daniel don't leave me!" I yelled, searching for him. But he was gone. And then everything went black.


	8. Author's Note

**Hi guys! On my last chapter, I got…three reviews. I'm sorry, but c'mon people! I need your reviews! Otherwise, I'll give up on this story, thinking that no one like it or reads it. For this authors note, I want 15-20 reviews. Is that too much to ask? And no reviewing twice. If you want this story to go on, review. Oh! And go to my profile and vote on my poll! I love you all!- D.A.S.B.8600**


	9. ANOTHER Authors Note (I know, I know)

**OH MY GOSH! I'M A TOTAL IDIOT! Last chapter with the alternate world thing, I wrote Daniel's name as David! Gaah! I'm gonna fix it, then finish the next chapter, kay?**


End file.
